The Day After
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Title sucks, sorry, lol. Just a random one shot of Soap, Price, and Nikolai shortly after the ending of mw2. T for minor language. Kinda a friendship fic. Enjoyyy!


Soap lay on a bed. He felt warm. Warm and content. So comfortable, that he didn't have a clue what was going on. He couldn't even think straight. His eyelids were so heavy, that he didn't even bother to open them. That was when he heard something.

"Killed Shepherd...knife...chest...wanted men" Somebody was murmuring these words. Soap recognized the voice of Price. He couldn't fully concentrate on the words, because he was so damn tired. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

_Soap sat with Ghost outside. They sat side by side, talking about random things. Because this was what they did on base, when there was no other missions to do. Soap had a cigarette clamped between his lips._

_"Mactavish?" His best friend asked._

_"What is it mate?" He responded._

_"Do you have any family?" Ghost asked. This surprised the Scot, because they had never talked much about family. A few days ago Ghost had told him about his family, who were murdered by Ghost's old "friend" who was brainwashed. Yes, Soap knew much about Ghost now, because Ghost trusted him._

_"Sure. I have a sister living with her boyfriend in the states. Then my parents are God only knows where" He said the last bit coldly to Ghost._

_"You don't like you parents?" It wasn't a question._

_"I dunno. They were never there for me I suppose" Soap said._

_"Oh yeah? Hey mate, there's something you need to know" Ghost said, his tone like dead ice._

_"What's wrong Ghost?"_

_"I'm dead, that's what's wrong! How would you like it if you were dead? It doesn't really make my top ten nights!" Ghost spat, turning around. He started to walk away._

_"Wait Ghost! What the-what are you talking about?" Mactavish asked, standing up._

_"See you Soap. Thanks for nothing" Ghost muttered, fading into the mist._

_"Ghost stop! Ghost!"_

Soap jolted awake. It was way to bright wherever he was. He blinked furiously, trying to focus on his surroundings. He was laying in a soft bed, that almost like a hospital one, but a little different. It wasn't as hard, or as stiff. The walls around him were white, and there were no windows. He felt a dull ache in his chest, and suddenly, the memories from the past few days came flooding to the surface.

He tried to sit up, but that just caused a sharp pain to hit his chest, so he fell back onto the mattress. He discovered bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. Oh yeah, now he remembered fully. His bastard General had turned on them, killed his team mates, then stabbed him right in the bloody chest!

"Mactavish?" A voice said from the doorway. It was Nikolai, the Pilot who went wayyy back with Soap and Price, they knew each other from five years ago. Nikolai had recently been helping them, and just saved their asses only moments after Soap killed Shepherd.

"Nikolai. What happened? Where's Price? Where are we?" There were so many question's, yet his Russian friend just grinned at him.

"It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Nikolai asked.

"Fine fine, I'm just feeling like I got fucking stabbed, how are you?" Soap shot back. Nikolai held up his hands in surrender.

"Relax, my friend. Were in one of my safe-houses, and Price is eating some of my famous pancakes" He said. Soap raised an eyebrow.

"I like pancakes" He said. Nikolai smiled.

"Then let me get you some, my friend! These one's are wonderful! I think I got just the right amount of milk too!" The Russian said. "I'll tell Price your awake" He added, before going out the kitchen. A few moments later, Soap's friend, and former captain, Price came in.

"Hello Soap. It's good to see you up. Feeling okay?" Price asked.

"I feel great!" Soap said enthusiastically. Price chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Price, what are we going to do? Something tells me that were in some deep shit" Soap said, propping himself on his elbows to look at his friend better.

"Your exactly right Soap, considering that were even higher than Makarov on the most wanted list" Price said grimly, sitting in a chair beside Soap's bed.

"I hate Shepherd. I wish I could kill him all over again. He killed Ghost and Roach. They were my friends..." Soap trailed off angrily.

"It's fine mate, you've all ready killed the bastard once. Now we need to focus on proving ourselves innocent, and getting to Makarov" Price said gruffly, just as Nikolai came in, a plate of pancakes balanced in his hand, a cup of milk in the other.

"Here you are. Eat up Mactavish, they are seriously really good!" Nikolai said cheerfully, giving Soap his food and sitting on the end of the bed. Soap bit into Nikolai's pancakes, allowing himself to grin.

"Very good Nikolai, very good."

**Heyyy. Sorry for any spelling errors. I dunno really what to think of it. It just kept bugging me, so I decided to type it down. Reviews would be cool :) I think this'll just be a one-shot, unless somebody REALLY wants me to continue :)**

**Bye for now!  
**


End file.
